A box contains $11$ red marbles, $8$ green marbles, and $3$ blue marbles. If a marble is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is green?
Solution: There are $11 + 8 + 3 = 22$ marbles in the box. There are $8$ green marbles. The probability is $ \frac{8}{22} = \dfrac{4}{11}$.